


Ruined Plans

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [212]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Anniversary, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Mild Peril, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is called away on an urgent mission, ruining his and Draco's anniversary plans.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Ruined Plans

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Fic, based on prompt no: 63. _Cross my heart and hope to die._
> 
> 💥💥

Draco looked at Harry sadly. 

It was their wedding anniversary, but the criminals of London didn’t care. Robards had just sent his Patronus, calling Harry out on an urgent mission. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, Accio’ing his Auror kit and leaning over to brush a kiss on Draco’s cheek. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend our evening. I’ll make it up to you love. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Draco said, biting his lip. “Come back to me in one piece, Harry. That’s all the anniversary present I could ever desire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
